five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Frisky and Friends Meet SnowStruck(FanStory)
Chapter 1:Frisky Meets SnowStruck Destruction Written By:SpringThing14 SnowStruck By:PaisleytheFNAFgirl1987 Pungy By:SpringThing14(Pungy The Penguin comes from Frisky Frycat's Pizza). Please leave a comment and enjoy! Links: Five Nights at Friskys:The Fazbear Competitor Snowstruck Destruction ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Pungy:Hey Frisky!We got mail! Frisky:Uhhh...Pungy...go to sleep.It's like 11 in the afternoon. Pungy:No!Look at this! Frisky:Uhh..Fine. Polly:SQUAK!What the heck is going on? Frisky:I'll tell you what happened.Pungy woke us up again.We only get a few hours of sleep-and he just ALWAYS has to wake us up. Pungy:Just shut it and get over here! "Frisky,Marley,Fush,Porky,Corny,and Polly go to Pungy's Igloo" Pungy:Look! Animatronic SnowStruck looking for place to stay while on vacation.Send letter to bottom address to invite to Pizzeria. Conditions: •Igloo •Animatronics •A place to sleep •Uhhh...Coke? Pungy:We should invite her over! Porky:Hey y'all,I love it!Another girl's touch here would be splendid!Frisky,your the boss,is it ok? Frisky:No!Another animitronic here would be a pain in the neck!Im busy watching you guys cause you act like immature nut cases! Fush:I agree that some of you guys act immature and crazy sometimes,but we should give a helping hand to this girl.You know,it's late November,and it's getting cold out!We don't want her to freeze out there,because even if she is a winter-like animitronic,it doesn't mean her servos won't freeze and lock up!That could kill her! Marley:Yo Broz,I agree,cause she could freeze!PEACE!(remember Marley is a rapper monkey). Polly:SQUAK!I Agree. Corny:Yeah! Frisky:You know what,fine,but she's your problem. Porky:Ok boss. Pungy:Let's do this! 3 Days Later... Around 1 AM... "A knock on the door is heard" Pungy:Guys!Shes here! Frisky:A new problem begins. Porky:Shut it!She must be excited! "Pungy opens the door" SnowStruck:Hi!Is this the right place? Pungy:Why,yes it is!Come right in! SnowStruck:You know,Thanks for letting me stay here.Im on a vacation for Christmas,and I want to make some new friends to enjoy it with. Pungy:No problem! "All animitronics walk out to the dining area,where Pungy and SnowStruck are." SnowStruck:Hi!Nice to meet You! Pungy:Guys,could you introduce yourselves to her?By the way,I'm Pungy the Adventure penguin. Polly:SQUAK!I'm Polly The Parrot.SQUAK! Corny:I'm Corny The Gamer Squirrel. Porky:Hey Y'all!Im Porky the Pig! Fush:Hi,I'm Fush. Marley:Yo Yo Yo,I'm Marley,and I'm a rapper monkey.PEACE! Pungy:Frisky??? Frisky:Huuuhhh..I'm Frisky Frycat.Welcome. Pungy(whispers to SnowStruck):Sorry,he's a little shy. Frisky:I HEARD THAT!AND NO IM NOT! Pungy:Ok,whatever.SnowStruck,follow me.I'll show you around the plce, and then where you can sleep. SnowStruck:Ok. After the tour... Pungy:So,what did you think? SnowStruck:I loved it!So,where do I sleep? Pungy:I'll show you.By the way,we sleep for 3 hours,from 9:00 AM–12:00 AM. SnowStruck:Ok. "SnowStruck and Pungy walk into the adventure Artic" Pungy:Here it is!My Igloo! SnowStruck:Cool!Is that "Snow bed" where I sleep? Pungy:Why,yes it is! SnowStruck:Thanks!Your the best! Chapter 2:What The? Pungy:So during the day,we don't want the employees kicking you out.So you'll hide inside this box and go in sleep mode.Than,co back around 12 AM. SnowStruck:Well,ok.I do want to meet the children,but it's worth not being thrown out. Pungy:Also,tonight,we're going to watch a Christmas movie,since Christmas is coming up soon. In the security office... Guard(wakes up):Whaa,what,uhh!Shoot!I fell asleep-on the first night! Guard:Ok,let's see what I missed. Guard(checks stage):AHH!There gone! Guard(checks all cameras):WHERE ARE THEY??? Back To The animatronics in Marley's RapHouse(treehouse) Marley:Yo Yo Yo,you ready for a movie? All animatronics:YEAH!!! Polly:SQUAK!I made dinner.SQUAK! Fush:Good.A Movie and a meal with friends,plus our new one,is my kind of thing. Frisky:Yeah.Im actully getting more used to her.Sorry I was so grouchy earlier,SnowStruck. SnowStruck:It's ok.I understand I was new,and you never let anyone new in here like me. Porky:Well,it ain't the first time!Remember that bat that got in here? Frisky:That was an uninvited rat that thought it was ok to get in here.But I smashed that thing like there's no tomorrow,cause I want a clean Pizzeria here and I don't want it covered with Bat Crap. Pungy:The movie's starting.Now,let's make a toast,to out new friend,SnowStruck! Animatronics cling there cans of Soda Later...after the movie.. Frisky:That was movie was awsome! Fush:I agree! Corny:Hey guys,why don't we go play some games down at my arcade? SnowStruck:Sure!You got cash? Corny:Yeah.Somebody dropped their wallet,and it had a lot of loose change.Most games cost a quarter,and that one has like 20.Another one I found had 2,but it should still work. Polly:SQUAK!In that case,let's go! All animatronics climb out of the tree house and move to the arcade.The time is 4:00 AM. Corny:Here we are! SnowStruck:Wooaah!Can I try Pac-Man? Corny:Sure!Heres a quarter! SnowStruck:Thanks! Some Time later... SnowStruck:This is Awesome!so are you guys! Frisky:Thanks! Porky:Yeah! Guard walks out of the office and to the dining area.He finds Frisky and the gang in the arcade corner... Guard:WHATS GOING ON HERE? Polly:SQUAK!We're busted.SQUAK! Chapter 3:A Hero and A Plan Frisky(whispers):Guys-stand still-and just stare at him.Than,back away slowly... "The Animatronics follow Frisky's commands,except SnowStruck" Porky(whispers):what are y'all doing? SnowStruck(normal voice tone)You know what you stupid guard?These are my friends,and if you want to get them,you'll have to go through me first! "SnowStruck gives the Guard a frightening look" Guard:Uhhh...yeah...uhh..I GOT TO GO-BYE! "Guard Zooms right out of the Pizzeria-until... Guard:Oh,shoot,Uhhh,sorry.I,uhhh,forgot the keys! "Guard rushes to the office and quickly swipes the keys off" Guard:Well,uhh,cya! "Guard unlocks the door and darts out screaming" Frisky:SnowStruck-that was-amazing!We could have gone out of order if it weren't for you.Plus,it doesn't matter that he knows this,because everyone will think he's just crazy! Fush:Yeah,good job! Pungy:That was amazing! SnowStruck:Thanks!I care about you guys,and want to protect you. Porky:Wait y'all,won't they hire a new guard? Frisky(laughing):Yeah,probably one with a brain that works!After he tells that heck of a story to his boss.he'll be going to a doctor daily for a year! Pungy:Guys,this new guard might be tuff.We have to make a plan,because after what just happened,life in these nights just got harder Frisky:Hmmmm...I have an idea.Maybe we could all attack at once. Fush:Yeah,but that is more believable,even if he survives,and we might become out of order.We have to think again. Porky:I have an idea,why don't we do the same thing we just did SnowStruck:You mean scare him again?No way,they're going to hire someone tougher to do this. Polly:SQUAK!Why don't we get some more animatronics to help us?SQUAK! Pungy:That's brilliant!With tons of animatronics here,we could have an army to stop this dumb guard and enjoy our nights with peace!Besides,if he"disappears",no evidence will be found.I say we capture him,put him in a giant cardboard box,and ship it in the mail-without a return address!I remember the last one was almost about to pull out a gun. All animatronics:YEAH! "In the morning,around 10:56 AM... Pungy:Well,here comes another day.Like I said,hide in the box and go in sleep mode until 9:00,when the place closes.We're going to open in just a few minutes,so stay hidden! "After that day-SnowStruck is now awake." SnowStruck:Ahhh...hey guys!Im awake! Fush:Hey!Today was quite rough,around dinner time a kid nearly drowned. Marley:Yo,I thought I heard screaming. Pungy:Yeah,me to. Frisky(came back from checking the office):Hey guys,I don't think there will be a guard for a while!There's another "HELP WANTED" sign outside for the night shift.I saw it posted on a window. Polly:SQUAK!Let's party tonight! Pungy:Guys,we should call some more animatronics to help us.I'm going to go look for some places in the Phone Book. SnowStruck:I know someone.His name is Bracer.I could get in touch with him. Frisky:Ok,but we're going to need some help from more animatronics. Polly:SQUAK!How about our friends at Freddy Fazbear's? Fush:Dude,they're quite busy handling their night guard. Pungy:Ok.Like I said,I'm gonna take a look in the phone book-and see what we can find. Chapter 4:Getting Some Help Other animatronics will be used here. Bracer-Created By BlueFlame(Experiment) Dylan the Human and Kate the Cat-Created by Tina.g.sherwin Tabitha the Cat-Created by Yeshoml ------------------------------------------------------------------- SnowStruck:Guys!Bracer's coming!He said he's going to bring some friends also. Pungy:Did she say who? SnowStruck:Yes!Dylan the Human,Tabitha Kat,and Kate the Cat. Frisky:More cats?This can't be good. Fush:Frisky,maybe you could,you know,like your male-and their female-and... Frisky(kick Fush's left leg) Fush:Oww!Frisky-I just mean maybe you don't want to be alone in... Frisky(kicks Fush once again-yet harder) Fush:Ok,you know what?Fine.I'll zip it. Porky:More gals?I can't wait y'all! SnowStruck:And I can't wait to see Bracer again! "Later that Night....." Frisky(hears a knock on the door) Frisky:Uhh...must be them.Guys-the ding dong gang is here. Porky:You'll get used to them. Pungy(already at the door):Hi!Come on in!There's no guard tonight,so I'll show you around. Frisky:Sup. Tabitha:Hi!I didn't know they're was another Cat here! Kate:Yeah!You look mighty handsome! Frisky(whispers to Polly):Get the gun... Polly:SQUAK!We don't have one. Bracer(ignoring Frisky):Hi SnowStruck! SnowStruck:Hi!Meet my friends:Frisky,Polly,Porky,Corny,Fush,Marley,and Pungy! Bracer:Nice to meet you! Dylan:Hi.Where do we stay?These bags are about to yank of my hands. Pungy:Follow me.I have some beds in my igloo. Fush:Yeah. "Back to Frisky-hiding behind a wall" Frisky:Where are the guns here? Kate:Frisky?What are you worried about? Frisky:How do you know my name? Tabitha:Umm-Frisky Frycat's Pizza.YOUR restaurant? Frisky:Oh...hehe...uhh...yeah. Kate:Why are you acting so strange? Tabitha:Yeah. Frisky:Uhhhh...YOUR SHOE'S UNTIED! "Tabitha and Kate look down" Kate:We don't have-great.He ran away. Tabitha:He's probably not used to tons of girls in here.Also,were cats,and called him handsome. Kate:Yeah. Pungy(shouting)Guys!Meet at my igloo! Tabitha:I don't know.Just follow his voice. Kate:Ok Dylan(fell over):Geese!Could you put some wet floor signs here? "At the meeting..." Pungy:Ok.So tonight-there isn't a guard.Tonight-we party.Tomorrow,we plan. Dylan:Ok,2 questions 1.Can we have a tour? And 2.Could I get a band-aid?If we don't have any-that your fault.You should get some at floor signs. Pungy:See guys?I told you to put them out there! Bracer:Well-I am a good climber-so I don't need any signs unless the ceiling isn't to sturdy. Kate:Anyways-can we check the place out? Frisky:Pungy-you do it. Fush:I'll help(watch out for wet floors). Tabitha(whispers to Kate):I'm kind of in the mood for Fish shaped batteries. Kate(Whispers to Tabitha):How about Fush? Tabitha:Really?You cannibal.Just cause Fush is a Fish doesn't mean we kill him.Say that again and I'll punch you HARD. Fush(hearing that):She's right you know. "One night later......." Pungy:Ok-it's 10:54.Were about to open.Hide in these boxes so people won't get suspicious.Go in sleep mode till 9:00 PM. Dylan:Ok Kate:K Tabitha:Ok Bracer:Got it. Frisky:Get into your positions-were about to open. Chapter 5:Lost Children Note:Randy,Julie,and Grace are children who will be in this chapter. "The last minute before closing time..." Randy:Hey guys,Jackson(the babysitter)is gone!We can do whatever we want! Grace:Yeah! Julie:No-we should ask an employee if we can can contact him somehow. Grace:Oh please-we should stay here!Maybe we could have our own personal show. Randy:Right-but where did he go? Julie:His friend came-gave him a beer-ok,a few beers-than they got really drunk-and forgot about us. Randy:Whatever.Now let's play! "The doors lock" Julie:Ummm...did you hear that? Randy:Yeah. Grace:I wanted to be here alone!Not get locked in! Julie:See?Now what did you learn? Randy:That even bossy,annoying,snotty,and stupid people can be right. Julie:Just SHUT UP! Grace:Wow!Harsh.This is like a break up in a romantic movie. Randy:How do you know? Grace:I overhear my parents watching them while I read or listen to the radio. Julie:Whatever.We have to do something! Frisky:Uhhh...Guys!The kids are gone! Dylan:Uhh...that was a rough sleep. SnowStruck:No it wasn't. Dylan:Yeah-but you have a snow bed. Polly:SQUAK!OH MY SQUAK!There are still kids here.SQUAK! Fush:We just woke up.Don't liiiiieeeeee....OH MY GOSH! Grace:AHH!!!! Fush:AHHH!! Frisky:AHHH!!!! Marley:Well yo-looks like we got guests tonight. Randy:Wait-who are this guys? Grace:I'll name them.There's The Abominable Snow Dog,Fanny Cat,the Non-Fanny Cat,The Tin Man,and the Ape Mutant from Mars. Dylan:HEY! Frisky:Ok kids.Your stuck with us tonight. Randy:Can we have free pizza? Fush:Yeah-you can have dinner with us. Julie:Well-at least we'll be guarded by an actual person later on. Pungy:Wait-what? Julie:Yeah.They hired a night guard to keep watch of the place.Once he gets here-we can get help. Frisky:Oh gosh... Grace:What? Frisky:The guards might find us doing stuff-and for moving around rapidly and being glitchy,we could be put out of order-and-replaced. Randy:So the with the guard around-you guys are trapped in a way? Corny:Yeah. Julie:Well-we'll help you,on one condition. Frisky:Ok. Julie:Who the heck are those guys? Pungy:Their names are SnowStruck, Bracer,Tabitha,Kate,and Dylan. Randy(laughing) Marley:What are yo laughing at? Randy(still laughing):An animatronic human!He's called Dylan the Human!It's so... "Dylan slaps Randy" Randy:OWW! Dylan:Don't do that again. Randy:Fine. Pungy:Ok-so you'll help us? Randy:Yes. Pungy:Ok.Let's plan. Chapter 6:Hard Help Pungy:Ok-so when the guard arrives,we act natural.We'll pretend to be just totally turned off. Polly:SQUAK!What next? Fush:Maybe we should sneak through the entrance hallway and into the office.There's a part that leads into it. Pungy:But the guard will highly be on guard of that. Frisky:Wait,I know someone who could help us.He's in the storage hallway. Porky:Y'all don't mean...HIM....right? Frisky:He's our only source of help. Dylan:Ok-who are we talking about? Frisky:Well-him and his Co Partner are serious and can creep you out.They are larger than us. Marley:I know yo. SnowStruck:Who? Bracer:Yeah,who? Tabitha and Kate:Indeed. Frisky:From that Comedy Club,Frisco the Comedy Cat and Jessi the Mouse. Fush(faints) Pungy:Let's go.Kids,stay here. Grace:Ok. "Some time later...." Frisky:They lie in here. Frisky(opens the door) Jessi(spins around in his chair towards the group):Well,Well,who do we have here? Frisky:These are some of our friends. Frisco:I don't like em. SnowStruck:Rude. Pungy:We can discuss that later.So we need help.We came to you since you are more wise with wisdom than us all. Dylan:Psst,I have more knowledge in my Pinkie an those guys do combined. Bracer:Ummm...Dylan? Jessi:Ohhh,so we're dumb? Dylan:Ohhh,hehehe,uhhh... Jessi(pulls out an AK-47):Bye Bye.(shoots Dylan) Dylan:OWWW!I'M RIGHT HANDED AND YOU SHOT MY RIGHT ARM.THANKS A LOT. Frisco:You see,you can never under estimate us.Now what is he problem my Children? Dylan(whispering):These guys are old suits in the back of this soggy Pizza Joint.How can they give us knowledge? Frisco:I HEARD THAT! Frisky:Soggy-huh? Pungy:Rude. Porky:Y'all shouldn't insult us! Jessi:I demand he will be excecuded at once! Kate:NO! Jessi:Yes. Jessi(picks up Dylan and goes into the kitchen):I shall have you decapitated.(Gets out a knife).This is what you get for insulting us and this Society! Kate(Jumps out and instead is hit with the knife-than is stuck in her left side):Ahh!!!Oww!!! Jessi:Don't sacrifice your good self for a fool. Dylan(sneaks out unseen) Kate:Don't kill him! Jessi:If you die,it's all you.But since that was a heroic act-I won't kill him.However-I'm not helping you. Kate:Fine.I'll stay here. "Back to the kids..." Julie:Guys,I'm tired.Lets gets some rest. Randy:Say,am I the only one who hears a lot of yelling? Grace:I hear loud metal footsteps. Julie:AHHH!!! Grace:WHO'S THAT? Frisco:Well,well,well,who do we have hear? Julie:Ummm...we're just trapped hear. Frisco:Well You look mighty tasty for dinner tonight-uhhh...I MEAN...want to have dinner with us? Grace:Sure! Frisco(licking his lips):Great!....... Frisco(runs to Jessi)we got dinner!Freshly cooked kids! Jessi:What? Frisco:There are stranded kids here.They look mighty tasty to me. Jessi:Hmmm...well...whatever. SnowStruck:AHEM. Frisco:Oh...hi!Uhh,we are discussing...uhh.. Jessi:A...STORY ABOUT FISH! SnowStruck:Ok.... Frisky(walks over to Frisco and Jessi):So we have a question Wise ones. Jessi:What is it-my son? Frisky:There's a new Guard coming.We have to get rid of him/her. Jessi:Pssst,piece of cake.Borrow my AK-47 and shoot him/her. Frisky:But than everyone will know. Jessi:I was kidding.I think you should shoot him with a tranquilizer dart.I got some in the back. Frisky:Where did you get them? Jessi:Found them on the sidewalk one night at the Old Comedy a Club. Frisky:Oh-ok.Show me. Jessi:Ok.Follow me.And Frisco-Fry us up some dinner-would ya? Frisco:Yes sir! Jessi:Ok.Follow me. Here is a link to where and who Frisco and Jessi are:Five Nights at Frisky's:The Unknown Past Chapter 7:Yum Yum! Jessi:So here they are.These tranquilizer darts can do the knock-out job for about 1 hour. Frisky:Ok,but will that be enough time for us to take him somewhere? Jessi: Sure.I say we go to Burger King. Frisky: Nah-let's throw him in the mc Donald's dumpster.He'll be on the ride of his life when the garbage man comes. Jessi:No-burger King Frisky:Mc Donald's! Jessi:Burger King! Frisky: MC DONALDS! Jessi: BURGER KING! Frisky: MC DONALDS!!! Jessi: BURGER KING!!! Frisky: Ok fine let's do it here at the back of the building.That's where the dumpster is. "Back to Frisco's point of view...." Frisco:Mmmmmm....Fried Liver....yum mm....ok-let's get those children. "The kid's point of view..." Grace:Hey guys,why is the big fat orange red topped Frisky looking at us? Randy:That looks like...FRISCO? Julie:Who's Frisco? Randy:He's from the old Frisco's Comedy Club. Grace:Woah-he's walking towards us. Frisco:Well-Hi there children.Want to play a game? Grace:Sure,I guess.What is it? Frisco:Follow me and I'll show you. "in the kitchen..." Randy:Wow!I've never been here before! Julie:Me neither! Frisco:Ok-follow me a little more...ok...and... Randy:WOAAHH! Grace:WOAH!! Julie:OH GOSH!!!!AHH!!! Frisco:In Polly's words,Yum Yum.Now I have caught you on my ropes-and I'm going to Fry you guys up for dinner. Randy:No!!! "Marley,Fush,Pungy,Corny,and SnowStruck's point of view..." Pungy:Got any sevens? Fush:Go Fishy. SnowStruck:So is the objective of This version to defeat Fush? Marley:Yo Yo,No.It's regular Go Fish. Corny:Yeah.Its just funny since we're playing with...pfft...A FISH! Marley:HAHAHA!!!! Pungy:Don't laugh at him! Corny:Oh why do you care?Hes seafood!! SnowStruck:Meanies. Marley:And we thought you were cool SnowStruck. SnowStruck:Well...pffft...A FISH! Pungy:Yeah-to be honest-I eat those things. Corny:Where did he go? Marley:FUSH I TOLD YOU TO STOP LEAVING MY TREHOUSE DOOR OPEN! "Fush's point of view-sitting on the stage..." Fush:Huuhhh....why are they making fun of me? Polly:SQUAK!Hi Fush.SQUAK!Nice to see you again.SQUAK! Fush:Hi Polly.Sorry if I look sad,but I was playing Go Fish with the others in Marley's Jungle Treehouse.But they made fun of me and called me a useless Fish. Polly:But why?You're a life Guard.If it weren't for you-over 30 children would have been dead.SQUAK!Just remember,whatever they say shouldn't effect you on the inside.In your heart.Or,your HEART-Drive(for those who don't get it is sounds like Hard Drive). Fush:Thanks for those words,and for this talk.See you soon! Polly:SQUAK!Bye!SQUAK! Fush: See ya.... Kids:AHHH!HELP!!!!mmm!!HELP! Polly:SQUAK!The kids are in trouble.SQUAK! Fush:It's coming from the kitchen.Stay here-I'll show them a hero. Fush(runs into the kitchen):AHAH! Frisco:Oh...uhhh....hi Fush!Were just playing a game of.... Fush(slaps Frisco) Frisco:OWWWW!!! Fush(takes the tape of he kids mouths and unites them):Here you go. Julie:Thank you Fush! Randy:Your a hero! Grace!Yeah! Frisco(with a kitchen knife):STEP BACK SEAFOOD! Jessi(walks in) Frisco:OWWWW!!!WHO BIT BY SHOULDER!(Frisco than has his head punched off). Fush:JESSI? Jessi:He's always thought I was that guys who misbehaved-just because I made dirty jokes and swore.But he loved kids,well,despite the fact that our old place was more for adults.And Fush-that was heroic what you did.If it weren't for you,we would have eaten fried children for dinner. Fush:Thanks! "All the others walk in" Pungy:What's going ooooaaaaAAAAAHHHH! Corny:Who killed Frisco? Jessi:The better question would be-who saved these children from becoming close to a Large Dinner? Frisky(also walks in):Let me guess-you? Jessi:No-Fush SnowStruck:Fush!Im sorry about all those things I said about you. Dylan(riding Kate):Go faster donkey! Kate:IM NOT YOUR PIGGYBACK PERSON!NOW GET OFF MY BACK FATTY!Well,your not fat but YOUR CRUSHING MY BACK! Tabitha:How long has he been doing it? Kate:10 MINUTES! Fush:Dylan.Get off. Dylan:Fine. Bracer:Hi guys! Everyone:AHHHH! Bracer:Sorry-I took a roof nap.I also had a crazy dream where you guys called Fush a hero! Pungy:But one thing.It did happen! Bracer:It did? Porky:Yeah y'all!Fush saved the kids from Frico and Jesii knocked him out! Bracer:Awesome!I guess he was going to fry them-right? Polly:SQUAK!Yes.SQUAK! Frisky:Well congrats to everybody.But there's one problem.I just heard someone get out of their car in the parking lot-and it's only 10 minutes till mid night. Pungy:Oh no!The guard! Frisky:Ok-let's go get those tranquilizer darts.We have work to do. Chapter 8: Mission Complete! Frisky: Ok, Jessi, where are the tranquilizer darts? We need them. Jessi: Well....ummm....I...kind of.... Lost them.... Polly:WHAT?SQUAK! Jessi: So it's up to us.... Frisky(loudly whispers)HIDE! Polly: Wh-HIDE! Guard James: First Night! (Walks in office) Guard: Well, I wish I didn't have to share it with other employees, but nice! Guard(checks cameras): WHERE ARE THEY? (all animatronics are hiding in the women's room) Marley: Yo, what do we do? Polly: SQUAK! I GOT IT! Frisky: Ok, what is it? Polly: Bracer can climb through unseen and distract the guard. Than, some of us come in and attack! Grace: I have a better idea. Randy: What is it? Grace: We pretend we're stuck here(which...we actually are...)and say we have to get out. Than, one of you guys sneak up on him and pounce. Frisky: I'm a cat, so I'll do it. Porky: Ok, but what are all of US going to be doing? Jessi: Probably clean up any messes. Bracer: Fine. Frisky: Now kids, do your job! Julie: Got it! (Kids walk to the office) Randy: Ummmm...sir, we got trapped here. Guard: Oh my God! Who did it? Julie: Our careless,drunk, and crazy babysitter. Our mom will kick his but once we arrive back home. Guard: Ok, do you know your home number? Grace: Oh, I had it on a small piece of paper. I think I dropped it in that small vent. Guard(looks in the vent): See? It's not there! Are you.. Frisky:RAAAAAHHH!!!! Guard(gets knocked out) Frisky: I got him! Jessi: QUICK! TO THE DUMPSTER! Also, Fush, slap him a few times so we can make sure he's fully knocked out and won't remember anything. Fush(slaps him several times): There we go. Jessi: Ok. Be right back. Frisky: Ok. Later.... Jessi: Done! Pungy: Hey kids, thanks for your help. (Grace,Randy,and Julie): No problem! Randy: I wish we didn't have to leave. Frisky: Well, you always can come back! Julie: I may get a part-time job here when I'm a teenager. Polly: SQUAK! Let's celebrate! Marley: I have an idea. How about we go to PalmShore Diner? Polly: SQUAK! I agree. SQUAK! Frisky: Let's pretend we just got back from a costume party. Dylan: Ok! (At the diner) Frisky: Well, good job guys! Grace: Thanks! Kate: Yeah! SnowStruck: No problem! Jessi: Can't wait for our food to get here. Porky: OH CRAP Y'ALL Pungy: What happened? Porky: I FORGOT TO ORDER Jessi: Ummmm....no. We saw you. Porky: Oh yeah! LoL! Kate: Wow. Oh shoot. I "accidentally" spilled the coffee creamer on Dylan. Dylan: THAT WAS NOT AN ACCIDENT!!!!! Kate: Well, that's what you get for crushing my back and treating me like a dork horse. Bracer: Ok, let's just stop fighting and enjoy the food. It's here. Waitress: Here's your food! And those costumes look realistic! Where did you get them? Frisky: Oh, we, ummm... Pungy: MADE THEM OUR SELVES! Waitress: Ok...well, enjoy your food! Jessi: Thank you. SnowStruck: I don't want to leave :( Dylan: I know. Can we visit again on curtain nights? Jessi: Sure! Tabitha: Awesome! Epilouge SnowStruck: Thank you so much guys. I had a lot of fun. Grace: I know! Also, we'll walk home. I can't wait to see my mom scold our babysitter if she hasn't already. Randy: Bye! Tabitha: Bye guys! Kate Bye! Bracer: I'll be back tomorrow! (all of the other animatronics walk out) Frisky: Well, back to our daily lives. Jessi: Indeed. Polly: Want some burgers? Everyone:YEAH! The End! End Credits Cast(note that if they don't have the creator listed next to them SpringThing14 made them): Frisky Frycat Polly The Parrot Porky the Pig Corny the Gamer Squirrel Pungy the Penguin Marley the Rapper Monkey Fush the Lifeguard Fish Frisco The Comedy Cat Jessi The Mouse SnowStruck Destruction(By FawnTheLPSDeer or PailseytheFNAFgirl1987 Kate The Cat(By Tina.g.sherwin) Dylan the Human(By Tina.g.sherwin) Tabitha Kat: By Yeshomo Bracer: By BlueFlame(Experiment) Grace Julie Randy Guard #1 Guard #2 Waitress Honorable mentions: PaisleytheFNAFgirl1987 aka FawntheLPSdeer Tina.g.sherwin Yeshomo BlueFlame(Experiment) Written By: SpringThing14 Created By:SpringThing14 -------------------------- And thank you for reading! In 2016, another book to the series will begin production. Otherwise, you can do fan art or whatever you want on event of the story. Gallery Category:Spinoffs Category:SpringThing's Pages Category:Stories